Buena Vista Pictures Distribution
Buena Vista Pictures Distribution 1986–2007 3486ABD2-2A59-49CD-A3EA-3C7C13506E0E.jpeg|The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Widescreen BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION BENJI THE HUNTER (1987).jpg|Benji The Hunted (1987) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. RETURN TO SNOWY RIVER (1988).jpg|Return to Snowy River (1988) 9F4B065A-43E9-4A20-9AED-F4A74C88EBDF.jpeg|Oliver And Company (1988) Honey I Shrunk Kids 1989 Screenshot 2798.jpg|Honey I Shrunk the Kids (1989) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE LITTLE MERMAID (1989).jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. DUCKTALES THE MOVIE TREASURES OF THE LOST LAMP (1990).jpg|DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE PRINCES AND THE PAUPER (1990).jpg|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) 73716FDB-E9FD-460C-9210-92B88FD1B5AC.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. WHITE FANG (1991).jpg|White Fang (1991) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. WILD HEARTS CAN'T BE BROKEN (1991).jpg|Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE ROCKETEER (1991).jpg|The Rocketeer (1991) F833A970-EE00-4F51-9D74-4B22E440CA09.jpeg|Mary Rodgers Freaky Friday 14th Anniversary (1977, 1991) Fullscreen BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE MIGHTY DUCKS (1992).jpg|The Mighty Ducks (1992) 18EE9D3B-6FE6-4CBA-9C17-ACE95AB8D2E4.png|Beauty And The Beast (1991, 1992) Vs180725-007.jpg|Aladdin (1992) 6F5CD56D-8104-456E-A7F5-398D68C48077.png|Fantasia 2000 (1992) 8FBD00D0-AAFB-4BC9-A3AD-062E5AF3B073.png|The Great Mouse Detective (1986, 1992) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. HONEY, I BLEW UP THE KID (1992).jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE ADVENTURES OF HUCK FINN (1993).jpg|The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. A FAR OFF PLACE (1993).jpg|A Far Off Place (1993) Cool_Runnings_1993_Screenshot_2940.jpg|Cool Runnings (1993) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS (1993).jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993 Work In Progress Release) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE THREE MUSKETEERS (1993).jpg|The Three Musketeers (1993) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS (1993).jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993 Original Release) 591AE13D-B547-48D5-BF58-799E692A6110.png|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1994) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. IRON WILL (1994).jpg|Iron Will (1994) D2_Mighty_Ducks_1994_Screenshot_3194.jpg|D2 The Mighty Ducks (1994) 591AE13D-B547-48D5-BF58-799E692A6110.png|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1994) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. WHITE FANG 2 MYTH OF THE WHITE WOLF (1994).jpg|White Fang 2 Myths of the White Wolf (1994) vs180725-005.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Vs180826-002.jpg|Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) IMG 2549.PNG|A Goofy Movie (1995) vs180725-005.jpg|The Lion King (1994, 1995) Pocahontasbuenavista.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. TALL TALE (1995).jpg|Tall Tale (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. TOM AND HUCK (1995).jpg|Tom and Huck (1995) Toy Story Screenshot 2419.jpg|Toy Story (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. A KID IN KING ARTHUR'S COURT (1995).jpg|A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).png|Homward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).png|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) D3_Mighty_Ducks_1996_Screenshot_3104.jpg|D3 The Mighty Duck (1996) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION 101 DALAMTIANS (1996).png|101 Dalmatians (1996) F833A970-EE00-4F51-9D74-4B22E440CA09.jpeg|Mary Rodgers Freaky Friday 20th Anniversary (1977, 1997) Fullscreen BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION JUNGLE 2 JUNGLE (1997).png|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) F4FFD181-D98B-4605-943E-CA84B9210802.jpeg|Hercules (1997) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. HONEY, WE SHRUNK OURSELVES (1997).jpg|Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION GEORGE OF THE JUNGLE (1997).png|George of the Jungle (1997) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION AIR BUD (1997).jpg|Air Bud (1997) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE LITTLE MERMAID (1989, 1997).jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION FLUBBER (1997).png|Flubber (1997) IMG 1915.PNG|Mulan (1998) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION I'll BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS (1998).jpg|I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION MIGHTY JOE YOUNG (1998).jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) IMG_2364.PNG|Endrance (1998) IMG_2010.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) D79A189A-4AD8-4464-949E-1663C562894C.png|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 1998) IMG 2115.PNG|Tarzan (1999) EE6FD984-4B3A-420D-B755-B1343D92203E.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION MY FAVORITE MARTIAN (1999).jpg|My Favorite Martian (1999) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION FANTASIA 2000 (1999).png|Fantasia 2000 (1992, 1999) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE TIGGER MOVIE (2000).png|The Tigger Movie (2000) Dinosaur_Screenshot_2453.jpg|Dinosaur (2000) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION REMEMBER THE TITANS (2000).png|Remember the Titans (2000) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION WHISPERS AN ELEPHANT'S TALE (2000).jpg|Whispers An Elephant's Tale (2000) IMG 2219.PNG|Disney's the Kid (2000) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION JOHN HENRY (2000).jpg|John Henry (2000) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION RECESS SCHOOL'S OUT (2001).png|Recess School's Out (2000) IMG 2062.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) IMG 1919.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE PRINCESS DIARIES (2001).png|The Princess Diaries (2001) Beauty_Beast_Screenshot_2743.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2004.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) Peter Pan 2 Screenshot 2166.jpg|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) 8BA4A180-0922-4722-B6D6-840DBF227921.png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2545.PNG|Lilo & Stitch (2002) 4567E9C6-3E55-473F-8359-E9F28B524B6D.png|The Rookie (2002) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE COUNTRY BEARS (2002).png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2342.PNG|Signs (2002) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION SNOW DOGS (2002).jpg|Snow Dogs (2002) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE SANTA CLAUSE 2 (2002).png|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) IMG 2544.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) Credits_Buena_Vista.png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) Jungle Book 2 Screenshot 2160.jpg|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) IMG 2473.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) CBEE09C5-A37E-464E-B8C1-B5A6AC05597A.png|Holes (2003) IMG 2376.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION TEACHER'S PET (2004).png|Teacher's Pet (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION HOLES (2003).png|Holes (2003) IMG 2311.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) IMG 2007.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION DESTINO (2003).jpg|Desino (2003) vs180127-010.jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) IMG 2381.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) IMG 2540.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE PRINCESS DIARIES 2 ROYAL ENGAGMENT (2004).png|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION LORENZO (2004).png|Lorenzo (2004) Home On The Range Screenshot 2279.jpg|Home on the Range (2004) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION MIRACLE (2004).jpg|Miracle (2004) IMG 1904.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION AROUND THE WORLD IN 80 DAYS (2004).jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) Aladdin Screenshot 2713.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) 1 vs180725-010.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse (2005) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION SKY HIGH (2005).jpg|Sky High (2005) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION HERBIE FULLY LOADED (2005).jpg|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) Chicken Little Screenshot 2421.jpg|Chicken Little (2005) Narnia Lion Witch wardrobe Screenshot 4285.jpg|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION VALIANT (2005).jpg|Valiant (2005) C763CDC9-4D7B-4EA1-A25E-FFAE76627155.jpeg|The Parent Trap: Special Edition (1961, 2005) Widescreen BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION GLORY ROAD (2006).jpg|Glory Road (2006) FBF07981-2EF0-48BA-94F1-73573F3725AA.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) B83330D2-FF99-4171-8054-CB81E76103EF.png|The Wild (2006) IMG 1980.PNG|Cars (2006) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN DEAD MAN'S CHEST (2006).png|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) Vs180709-005.jpg|Invincible (2006) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE LITTLE MATCHGIRL (2006).png|The Little Matchgirl (2006) Credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS (1993, 2006) 3-D.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 2006) 3-D BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE SANTA CLAUSE 3 THE ESCAPE CLAUSE (2006).png|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) Meet_The_Robinsons_Screenshot_2805.jpg|Meet the Robinsons (2007) Pirates_3_Worlds_End_2007_Screenshot_5012.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION THE GAME PLAN (2007).jpg|The Game Plan (2007) Oliver And Company Screenshot 2195.jpg|Oliver & Company (1988, 2009) 31F78BC9-B41D-44AE-A27B-CCE22D84CC04.jpeg|Mulan (1998, 2010) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).png|James and the Giant Peach (1996, 2010) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION FANTASIA 2000 (1999).png|Fantasia 2000 (1992, 2012) Rescuers Down Under Screenshot 2313.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under (1990, 2012) Hercules Screenshot 2789.jpg|Hercules (1997, 2013) IMG 2410.PNG IMG 2401.PNG IMG 2390.PNG Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Aardman Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:CinemaScope Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Nickelodeon